


Two ‘married’ aliens and a reporter

by Amyk89



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Heterosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyk89/pseuds/Amyk89
Summary: Roxanne finds out Megamind and Minion have a different relationship than she thought. The only word in the English language for it is marriage. She gets mad and leaves before she could find out that Minion is asexual and happy to share his ‘husband’ with her.
Relationships: Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Roxanne jumped awake, she couldn’t see, which was weird, as usually he uses the brown potato sack as her cover. Her heart skipped a beat, had someone else kidnapped her? Usually it was the ever jokingly, handsome as hell, annoying Megamind to do the honour of kidnapping her. Finally she heard his voice, and her whole body relaxed, she didn’t realise how tense she was. They finally changed that smelly, ugly potato sack. Yay! She wonders if they still have it? If so, she’d like to burn it. She could imagine how well that’ll go, she’ll probably set the whole lair on fire. She has a feeling that asking to set it on fire wouldn’t be a bad idea though. She could just see Megamind’s evil, huge smile. Maybe he’d ask her to be his evil queen again. She’s so tempted to say yes, if it’ll mean being with him. Their flirting has been amazing lately. Getting to see him laugh at her silly puns, or blush when she says something slightly inappropriate, is her highlight of her week. He must of not realised that she was awake yet. Usually he’d start on his over dramatic monologue by now. What was he saying? He was talking too soft, she could just make out some words.  
“Did you get the... ready darling?” There must of been an answer, as he laughed and responded with “oh you know me too well my love”  
Roxanne’s heart beat rapidly, what? Darling, my love? He is with someone? How had she not known this? She could almost feel her heart breaking. He flirted with ME! She thought bitterly. I’m not the one who started it, and now I have strong feelings for this stupid blue alien, and he’s with someone? For how long? The entire time? She isn’t the type of girl to just flirt with anyone, let alone someone taken, if she had known this, she would of stopped whatever this is at the start. Listen to her, whatever this is? This is nothing! He literally kidnaps her, that cannot be a healthy relationship, ahh why did she use the word relationship. She could feel tears prickling her eyes. No! He won’t see her cry. She’s a strong woman, who could find someone else, someone who feels the same way, she thought dejectedly.   
The thing is, this has happened a lot before. She’ll meet someone, maybe it’s a co-worker, or some random at a cafe, and they’ll hit it off, they’ll laugh, and flirt, and talk about life. All of a sudden, they’re girlfriend or boyfriend would show up. Why didn’t they mention that they were taken? Were they trying to make her their little side thing? Tossed to the side like a used rag? NO! Roxanne Ritchie was no side piece! She was more than that. She wanted love and an actual relationship with someone who respects her enough to want to show the world that they’re with her.   
Is he or she there? She hadn’t heard them respond to Megamind, but she could feel another presence in the lair. This is going to be so awkward, why would he bring the person to a kidnapping. Maybe they think they’re evil like Megamind does? Of course he isn’t actually evil. He has a good heart, one that she thought she’d one day.. it doesn’t matter now, she thought bitterly. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, has he finally realised that she’s awake?   
Megamind pulled the new bag off. He was so excited to see her, especially knowing that she’ll love the new bag. He could imagine her trying to hide her smile, and seem mad at him for kidnapping her, but he’d see a creeping smile, her eyes lit up. And everything in his life would be right, as long as she looked at him like that. Then she’d make a smart pun, and throw him off his game yet again. Something’s not right though. Her eyes look as though they’re on the verge of tears, and she’s not trying to hide a smile, something’s wrong. What happened? Did someone hurt her? If so, they’re really going to regret it. “What’s wrong?” He almost adds my angel, but luckily stops himself just in time.  
“You’re seeing someone?”   
Megamind played with his cape “Uh what do you mean” “I woke up early, I heard you talking to someone, you called them my love”  
Megamind and Minion looked at each other. They seemed to be having a non verbal conversation.  
“It was me, he was talking to” Minion revealed. Roxanne gasped “Huh? But I thought.. um...aren’t you two like... what?”  
Minion walked up to Megamind, and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to talk” he put his forehead to Megamind’s forehead “are you going to be ok?” He asked him, while their foreheads were still touching. Roxanne was sitting there with her mouth open the whole time.  
“Yes my love, this was only a matter of time, especially considering she’s a nosy reporter” he looked at her as he said the last part. Megamind kissed Minion’s robotic hand and Minion was gone.  
“When were you going to tell me?!” Oh she was mad. Megamind knew this day would come, he just didn’t want it to be today. Things have been going so well. “I don’t know” was his quiet answer.  
“I thought he was family to you” she said accusingly. “He is family to me”   
“wait? In what way? Do you love him? Or are you in love with him?” Megamind sighed “I’m in love with him, he’s my soulmate”  
She wanted to slap him. “You lied to me! You lied to everyone! You kept the touching and kisses and cute little nicknames away from us all’ “It’s not their business” “Not even mine?” she could hear the hurt in her voice and hated it. “I’m sorry, minion and I, it’s complicated to explain. “Well try and uncomplicate it, or I’m leaving” she proved this by showing that her ropes were undone.  
“How did you?”  
“Don’t worry about me, tell me what’s so complicated about your relationship with Minion.  
“Well, uh, the only English word even close to what we are, is uh married.”  
Roxanne felt like she was going to cry, and started to get up.   
“Wait, it’s not exactly what you’re thinking”  
This time she did slap him.   
“You’ve been flirting with me for 8 years, and you didn’t tell me YOU ARE MARRIED!” Her echo filled the lair, then the sound of the door banging closed.  
Megamind sank to the floor. He didn’t realise Minion was back until he felt the mechanical arm on his shoulder.  
“Well, that could of gone better” Megamind didn’t respond. When he started whimpering, Minion pulled him in for a hug. “It’ll be ok, she’ll understand, give her time” Megamind grunted in response. You know what I think you need? A good rom-com” when Megamind didn’t respond, Minion was trying to think of other ways to cheer him up, they couldn’t kidnap Roxanne. Finally Megamind responded with “and ice cream”. Minion breathed a sigh of relief.  
They finished the movie, Megamind was sitting with his legs over Minion’s robotic body, when Minion asked “how much did you get to tell her?”  
Megamind stopped his hand that had the spoon going towards his mouth, “not much, she left before I got a chance to explain”  
“do you want me to talk to her?”  
Megamind smiled “you’re always so sweet, Minyon Filet” Minion gave a ‘yea right’ gesture with his fin  
“You are! You always think of me. I don’t know where I’ll be, if it weren’t for you” Megamind kissed his hand then kissed up his arm. Minion giggled. “Back to the main topic, are you going to tell her everything?” Megamind sighed “yes minion, I’ll tell her” “And you’ll tell her how you feel about her?” Megamind seemed upset at that “I’ll tell her but she doesn’t feel the same. She was so mad! I don’t think anything will be the way it was”  
“Why do you think she got so mad?”  
Megamind thought about this, then shook his head “no, she won’t forgive me for this

Minion hates seeing his love this unhappy. Megamind has been a loving, caring partner to him. The least he could do is help him be with his other love as well. Megamind has been so understanding of Minions, well he use to call it ‘condition’ but that upset Megamind. He would say ‘it is not a condition! There is nothing wrong with being asexual!’  
They talked about this a lot, and Minion finally understood that it was completely normal to not ever want to or have sex. Not everyone likes it. Megamind even found a group online that were the same as him. It felt really good to talk to them.  
Minion loves coming home and seeing that blue face light up, he would give him a big smile, and talk about his new machine he was working on. Minion is happy, and he feels like Megamind is mostly happy as well. There was just one thing missing, a short, sassy reporter.


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind can’t sleep. He’s been tossing and turning for 2 hours now. He just can’t relax. Minion tried soothing him. He ran his mechanical hand on Megamind’s back, and using a calming, soothing voice “it’s ok, my love, relax, you’re with me, try closing your eyes again.” Megamind closed his eyes, after a few minutes, he complained “it’s not working” lifting his legs out of the blanket and slamming it down on the bed. He couldn’t stop thinking of Roxanne. The past 8 years with her as his kidnapee has been replaying in his mind this whole night. He remembered the first time he kidnapped her. He took the bag off her head, and she was furious. She yelled at him and Minion, telling them that they need to stop being a nusiance to the citizens and go back to jail. No one had ever talked to Megamind like that, whenever they see his face, they get scared and run. But this courageous reporter is yelling at him? And did she just get out of her ropes? “Minion! You didn’t tie her up properly” 

“Sorry sss..ir” Minion was about to call him sweetie, but stopped himself just in time. No one knew about their relationship, Megamind wanted a reputation of being evil, and thought him being in love wouldn’t look evil enough to everyone. Minion didn’t mind, it was cute, how much he tried to be evil. He’s his little evil overlord.  
Megamind drew his de-gun at her, and she just smirked and called Metro man, who came before she could finish calling his name.  
The truth is, Megamind kinda hates how Minion calls him sir in public. That implies that he’s above him. He’s not! They are equal. If one of them cooks dinner, the other will do the dishes. If one of them vacuums the lair, the other will mop. When they build evil machines, they will do it together, unless one of them doesn’t want to, of course. Megamind absolutely HATES when he hears of marriages, where only one person will do the cooking and cleaning. That doesn’t make any sense? Why wouldn’t the husband or wife help? They live there as well?  
Megamind had an ally, down in the underworld. He told him that he’s never changed a diaper. Megamind said to him “well isn’t he your kid as well?” The idiot responded with “it’s my wife’s job. Just like it’s her job to be in the kitchen” Megamind’s fist formed at his side. “EVERYONE belongs in the kitchen! It’s where the food is!” Megamind was furious at this stage. “But you know, wives are really the ones who belongs in the kitchen”. Megamind growled at that, like a wild animal. He got up close to his face, and said “have some respect for your wife! You lowlife, piece of shit.” He didn’t need him as an ally, especially if that’s the type of person he was. The idiot made the first move, and tried to punch the blue alien. Megamind ducked and kicked him, before the punch would of landed. Once the lowlife was on the floor, he had to stop himself from punching him, he wasn’t worth it. Megamind then used his de-gun to dehydrate him. He sent the blue cube to prison via brain bot. This was the idiot who keeps robbing that same bank. Megamind had only gone there to tell him to stop robbing the same bank over and over. Who does that?! Now the idiot was the Warden’s problem. 

Megamind gave a little groan. “Try closing your eyes again?” Minion suggested. “Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. I’ve never seen her this angry.” “Not even that time when Charlie chewed her favourite bag?” Megamind remembered the look on her face, when she found out one of his beloved brain bots chewed on her bag. He shook his head “no, she was definitely more angry today”

Megamind got up from bed “I need to go talk to her” “but sweetie, it’s 2am? Maybe this can wait until morning?” Megamind shook his head “no, I need to see her, I need to fix this”  
Megamind kissed Minion’s tank “will you be ok? I know how you get restless without me here?” Minion put a mechanical hand on the blue face “I’ll be ok my love. I’ll be worried about you, but you’re right, you need to talk to her. I wish I could help, but you two need to sort this out on your own”

Roxanne looked at the time and groaned. 2am and she’s wide awake. But seriously, how was she supposed to sleep, after finding out the stupid alien she has strong feelings for, is married? She needs to stop thinking about it! Every time she closes her eyes, she sees Megamind kissing Minion’s mechanical hand and arm. Or she sees their heads together, their foreheads touching.  
She groaned and got up, there’s no use trying to sleep. She’ll call in sick tomorrow and sleep during the day. Roxanne put her kimono robe over her nightie, and went to make a coffee. She entered the lounge room, and jumped, as standing on her balcony, looking very sad and staring at her, was the stupid blue alien, who broke her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne went to open the door, but he beat her to it, starting to open the door. He must of picked the lock, she thought. Weird how he wasn’t already in here, but I guess he was waiting for an invitation. He stayed put on her balcony.  
“Did your lover kick you out of bed?” She said with disgust in her voice. Megamind recoiled as if she slapped him. She never spoke to him like that.  
“No, I, uh, just wanted to talk. With you? If we could?”  
Roxanne sighed and walked away. She noticed he wasn’t following her so she said “well come in then”  
They sat on her couch. Two minutes went by, and no one said a word. “I thought you wanted to talk”  
“I don’t know where to begin”  
“well start at the beginning then”  
“The beginning? Okay, well uh my first memory is of Minion and I playing when we were babies. I remember I was crying because my teeth were coming in, and he started making faces at me, and I laughed for the first time. Then he gave me a toy and we played until it was nap time. When I woke up, my parents told me that his name is Minion. For the next 4 days, we were inseparable, we’d swap toys and learn new silly faces” Megamind smiled at the memory. Then his eyes filled with tears “Then suddenly, there was panic, I didn’t know what was going on, I was scared. Minion was in his little tank, and he came into my arms, for a hug. I was squeezing so tight, I thought I was going to break his tank. My parents picked me up and put me in the spaceship, I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose Minion, then they gave me my best friend. I was relieved, until I realised where were my parents going to sit? There was no room for them” Megamind seemed like he wanted to say more, but stopped. He was crying too much to continue.  
“Megamind, I am so sorry” Roxanne hugged him, she wishes she could say more, but doesn’t know what to say. They stayed hugging for 5 minutes. Megamind broke the hug.  
“So it was just Minion and I, on this new planet, we had to grow up fast, to survive without our parents.” Megamind smiled at the next memory “My first word was actually Minion” Roxanne chuckled at that.  
“We went to shool together, and he helped me, when I was being bullied. I’d go back to the prison and I would cry, but Minion would comfort me, and pull his silly faces, and the world didn’t seem as bad”  
“He didn’t want me to be an evil villain, but he encouraged me anyway, he knew that’s what I wanted. I said, at least he can try and keep me safe, by being by my side”  
“When we were teenagers, I realised, I had a crush on him. It was so awkward. I didn’t think he’d see me like that. We crashed a shool dance, disguised as other people. There we danced. We were hugging so tight. Minion grabbed my hand and led me outside. We turned off our disguises, and we kissed, the tank was in between us, but Minion said he’d prefer it that way. He has sensors in his mechanical body. So I kissed his hands and arms. The next few weeks got pretty awkward. I was a teenager boy, and in love. I wanted to have sex with him, I wanted to show him how much I love him. But he never wanted to. I thought he was just shy and scared. I did some research, and showed him an article on Asexuals. He read it. And I told him, maybe this is how he is?”  
“He got defensive, saying that there’s nothing wrong with him, he’s a normal teenage boy. And Roxanne, I get why he struggled with being asexual. On this planet, all humans do is talk about sex! They can’t even sell a car with out using sex. You’re supposed to be a man and have lots of sex and always enjoy it. It’s wrong! The way these men view women is wrong. It’s just sex, sex, sex! Sorry, uh being a virgin has been hard” his face went purple at the double meaning.  
“Oh wow, so you have never.. well it makes sense, with your husband being asexual”  
“Oh Minion has said that I can sleep with anyone, if I wanted to. He said he want someone to give me what he can’t.”  
This surprised Roxanne “he’s ok with that? Why haven’t you?”  
Megamind cut her off “because I don’t just want sex!” He got up and started pacing “I want love!” “But you have love, with Minion”  
He turned and looked at her “on my planet, people loved more than one person, it was normal to be in a relationship with three or more people”  
He grabbed her hand, and looked shy “Roxanne, there’s no easy way to say this...” Roxanne’s heart was beating fast. “I’m in love with you”


	4. Chapter 4

One whole minute went by, and Roxanne still hasn’t said anything. One minute and fifteen seconds now. Why hasn’t she responded? He’s expecting a ‘oh sorry, I just want to be friends’ or even worse a laugh.  
“Coffee” she finally said something, but what?  
“Huh? Did you just say coffee?”  
Roxanne spoke fast, and looked like she was in shock. “I was going to make a coffee, before I saw you on my balcony. I definitely need one. Would you like one? I bet you have it really sweet, you always love, I mean like really sweet things, ha ha ha”  
“Okkkayy... are you ok Roxanne?”  
“Yea sure why wouldn’t I be? A married alien just told me he loves me, I’m fine, this is fine!”  
“Ah I said I was in love with you” the look he got told him, that wasn’t the right thing to say.  
“Uh, yea coffee would be nice, thank you”

She made her way to the kitchen, and started making the coffees. Ok, this is ok, breathe, I can do this, she thought. But what’s bothering her is.. “you’re not in love with me! It’s just a crush!”  
“That’s your response? Not, what are you thinking, you’re a blue bi-sexual alien, with an oversized head, whose married to an asexual fish looking alien, oh and also a supervillain, you have no right to be in love with me?”  
Roxanne slammed the milk down on the bench “stop saying that, you are not in love with me! And as if all of that would matter to me. Everything you said makes you you!”  
Megamind had no response to that. She always leaves him speechless. Roxanne finished making the coffees, and brought them to the couch. The pair sat on the couch awkwardly. He kept trying to think of something to say but came up blank. Where do you go after that? He literally just confessed his love for her. And he made it clear that it wasn’t just some crush. Good one, he wanted to say to himself, most people just ask for a date first, then mention their ever, dying love later on. Ahh why was he so odd?  
Roxanne keeps looking at him. It’s weird that she hasn’t kicked him out yet, she even made him a coffee. Should he make a move? Nah it doesn’t feel right. He still has no indication of how she feels. When she yelled at him in the lair, she said that he flirted with her. She didn’t say that she flirted back. Megamind thought of these past eight years with her. She was always laughing and teasing him, looking at him with a smile in her eyes. Is that flirting?  
“Why do you look confused?” Megamind startled at the question, then he thought of course Roxanne would notice. She’s his nosy reporter, well she’s not actually his. He figured he might as well just ask “do you flirt with me as well?”

Her face went a wonderful red colour. Hmm that response was unexpected. Megamind looked at her lovely lips. All he could think about was his lips on hers. He didn’t really know how to kiss, being with Minion meant he couldn’t make out at all. But he wanted to try, and learn, especially with this beautiful reporter, so bad! He leant in, her mouth hanged open in surprise.  
“You’re not in love with me” she said softly  
“Oh I definitely am. You didn’t answer my question” he noted, looking smug. He put a shaking hand to her cheek. She got up fast. Megamind was leaning his weight towards her, so when she got up, he fell on the couch. Well this is embarrassing.  
She paced up and down her living room, seeming deep in thought. Finally she turned and looked at him “no! You lied to me! How can I just forgive you!”  
“Roxanne, I am so sorry I lied to you. I didn’t mean to. It’s just. Well. No. There’s no excuse. I am very sorry. You didn’t deserve that” Megamind got up and started walking to her balcony “I should leave”  


“I flirted with you as well” she blurted out.  
Megamind’s mouth fell open. Does he.. have a chance? He turns to face her. She was standing behind him, so they are now face to face. They stood looking at each other, then Megamind put a hand to her cheek again. It’s still shaking, he’s whole body is shaking with nerves. He leaned in, she met him halfway. And finally they kissed. Feeling lips on his own was strange to Megamind, he was use to a mechanical body or a tank. But this felt really good! He can actually get a response from his kisses. He kept kissing her hungrily. Her lips parted slightly, and she put her tongue in his mouth. This was new. What was he supposed to do? She massaged her tongue on his, and he made an embarrassing alien sound. He stopped kissing and gave an awkward laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t know I could make that sound” “that’s ok, um it sounded really nice” she said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

“Roxanne, will you uh go on a date with me, I’ve been wanting to ask you for so long now” he grabbed both her hands “I want to see your beautiful face across a candlelit dinner, and be able to hold your hand across the table. I never thought I’d stand a chance with you, I know I come with a lot but..” he stopped talking, looking sad. Roxanne put a hand to his cheek, with his hand still on hers. “I’ve wanted to ask you as well. I had to stop myself a few times, because I was scared you would say no. I would love to have dinner with you. Tonight?” Megamind could only nod slightly and kiss her passionately. When they stopped, Megamind said “I really should get going, Minion would be worried. Can I pick you up at 6pm tonight?” “Yea I really can’t wait” he had to kiss her again, she can’t wait? How did he get so lucky!   


Megamind couldn’t stop smiling on the ride home. When he got back to the lair, he noticed the bedroom light on. He sighed as he came in “Minion darling, have you been awake this whole time?” Minion looked sheepishly. “I can’t sleep when you’re gone” he said looking down. “I’m sorry my beautiful fish, I didn’t mean to keep you up.” Megamind kissed both his arms. “You know what we should do, dance! It’s been forever since we danced!” Minion laughed “it’s been less than a month since we danced” “That’s way too long, my fish love, come dance with me” he pulled Minion up. Minion laughed “it’s 4am! I take it went well with Roxanne” Megamind giggled “oh Minion it went fantastic! I have a date tomorrow” he sang the last part and danced a little on the spot. Minion put his hands together in glee “oh sweetie, I’m so happy for you! It’s about time” They kissed between the tank. Megamind held both his hands, and walked backwards to some open space for them to dance. Both their arms were on each other, as they swayed back and forth. Megamind’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much but he didn’t care, he has a date! And he’s dancing with Minion, how did he get so lucky! Now he just had to think of where to take Roxanne for their date, and what to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

Megamind was making lunch, while Minion was ‘helping’ him. “Could you pass the margarine?” Megamind asked, while cutting tomatoes. Minion looked lost in thought, so the blue alien got it out himself. “How about the movies?” Minion asked. “Everyone will run and scream when they see me, won’t be very romantic”  
“How about taking her to the the zoo?”  
“She won’t like seeing the animals in cages”  
“Of course”  
“Besides I already kinda hinted that I wanted to see her across a candlelight dinner” Megamind said with a blush.  
Minion smiled at that. “You could just have it here. But I don’t know” Minion thought, then perked up “oh I know, how about Uncle Leo’s place?” Megamind smiled a huge smile “Minion you brilliant fish! That’s perfect!” Minion laughed “I can’t help it if I’m brilliant” he said jokingly “that’s because you have a wonderful husband by your side” Megamind said smugly, and tapped his tank lightly, putting tomato sauce on it. Minion retaliated by squirting the sauce on Megamind’s cheek. Megamind licked it off, and said “ok we’re even now. We don’t want food fight of ‘15 to happen again!” Minion laughed “oh I forgot about that! The brainbots were so mad at us, when they saw the mess. They didn’t communicate with us for a week! And it was like we were grounded!” Megamind laughed at the memory “you’re right, it was, whenever we’d turn on the tv, they’ll turn it off as well, they even took away our games! And wouldn’t let me kidnap Roxanne!” A brainbot was passing by when they heard the conversation. They looked at the aliens, then grabbed the sauce out of Minion’s hand. The boys looked at each other and laughed. “Well I guess we aren’t having sauce on our sandwiches” Megamind pointed out.  


Megamind’s nerves about the date tonight were getting to him. Minion noticed, so he suggested they watch a movie to get his mind off it. They’re watching a cheesy rom-com, Megamind’s favourite genre of movies when Minion made a sound of disgust “uhh that’s so gross!” Megamind gave a look to say what do you mean? “They used the same toothbrush! That is disgusting!” Megamind laughed and gave an evil smile “oh, so you didn’t want me to share your toothbrush this whole time” he said in a teasing tone. Minion laughed but still asked “please tell me you’re joking!” “What, you don’t want to share my germs?” Megamind asked playfully. “Ok I know you’re just teasing but I’m still getting worried” Megamind laughed but said in a loving tone “don’t worry, I would never do that, my love. I agree, it’s absolutely disgusting!” Megamind kissed Minions upper arm. “Oh, but what about, if Roxanne wants to share?” Minion asked teasingly. Megamind blushed “no! Not even if she wanted to” Minion laughed. “And what are you laughing at my fishy love?”. “Oh come on, you’ll do anything for her, and you know it.” Megamind’s blush was still there “ok I can’t argue that”. “Well look on the bright side, sweetie. At least you’ll save money on toothbrushes!” Minions laugh echoed in the lair. “Silly fish!” Megamind said lovingly.

Minion’s helping his blue alien get ready for the date. It’s cute seeing how nervous he is. Minion keeps reassuring him that it’ll be ok. He sees how she looks at him, with love in her eyes. And he sees how Megamind looks at her, like he’d give her the moon, if she’d ask. Minion can’t believe they’re finally going on a date! All these years of Megamind using any excuse to kidnap Roxanne. Of the constant flirting, and trying to do outdo one another. Of the bedroom eyes, and bad puns. They really do suit each other. Oh Megamind tried denying it at first. He’d say, no she’s just my kidnappee, there’s nothing there, besides, I’m with you, it doesn’t matter. But Minion’s not silly, he saw how his face would light up, whenever her name would even get mentioned. He would keep telling him, that he wants him to find another as well. Perhaps someone who can give him, what Minion can’t. The amount of times Minion’s left the bed because his love has had another wet dream, moaning Roxanne’s name, well let’s just say Minion has been pushing for this for quite a while now. 

And Minion is so glad that it’s Roxanne that Megamind has chosen. Because he cares for her as well. Not in the exact same way as Megamind does, but close. Minion will admit that his smile gets bigger when he sees her, and he loves getting her attention as well. She’ll always give her full attention when conversing. Some people will only give half their attention, just waiting for their turn to talk. But Roxanne will always be completely in the conversation. She’ll always have brilliant things to add as well. Minion’s learnt a lot from her.

If he’s honest, he gets antsy when he doesn’t see Roxanne for a while. It feels like something is missing. Roxanne is such a lovely person, with a huge heart and kind eyes. She always wants to do the right thing. She’s been such a good influence on Megamind (not that he’ll tell him that). Minion just hopes that she’s ok about their relationship. He knows that humans think it’s weird to be in a relationship with more than two people, it’s almost unheard of here. But back at home, it didn’t matter how many people you loved, as long as you loved them.  
“Ok darling, how do I look?” Megamind asked with a nervous, cute, shy smile. Minion looks down at the outfit. They picked a dark purple velvet coat, with skinny leg black pants. Mixed with his beautiful blue skin, Megamind looks absolutely stunning. Minion told him so, making the blue alien blush. “Come here” Minion said, as he pulled him in to touch foreheads. Minion swam to the edge of his tank, to give Megamind a kiss. Megamind did the same, their lips, only having the tank between them. Minion really appreciates that Megamind never had a problem with how they kiss. Most people would want to make sure their lips touch. But that just feels weird to Minion. They tried it once, when they were younger. and Minion hated it, so Megamind never brought it up again. That reminds Minion, there’s something he needs to tell him “hey sweetie, I won’t stay up for you ok. What I mean is, if the date goes well, don’t worry about coming home”  
Megamind seems surprised about this “but you always worry about me, when I’m not in bed”   
“I do, but I know you’re in good hands. I don’t want you to worry about me. I need you to enjoy tonight, ok my love?”  
Megamind seemed unsure, but nodded anyway, and kissed Minions robotic hand that made its way to Megamind’s face.   
“Have fun tonight, my beautiful blue alien”  
“I will, I wish you could come as well, it’ll be weird not having you there”  
“I think for tonight especially, it needs to be the two of you. I don’t want you worrying about me, ok? I’ve wanted this almost as much as you have. And nothing will change between you and I”  
Megamind seems worried still. “Hey look at me?” Megamind looked up slowly “nothing will ever change how I feel about you. Ok! I love you! I’ve been in love with you since we were young teens. And I know you feel the same. This thing between Roxanne is just as real. You’re in love with both of us, and there’s nothing wrong with that” The aliens hugged each other, tightly. When separated Megamind kissed up and down Minions arms, then the top of his torso, where a human’s heart would be. “I love you so much Minion! Thank you, for being you! I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for you”  
They did another kiss between the tank. Megamind waved goodbye, and he was gone on his long awaited date.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting across from Roxanne, Megamind cannot believe his luck, how has he managed to get this beautiful reporter to go on a date with him? 

It’s just Megamind and Roxanne at the restaurant, with the brainbots cooking and acting as waiters. It’s nice that it’s just the two of them. Megamind cant help staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. His grin turned into a shy smile when she grinned back at him. His two hearts beat rapidly. Does she know what she does to him? 

Roxanne tucked a piece of hair behind her ear “do you remember that time that you kidnapped me when you were drunk?”  
Megamind blushed a little and gave a little, nervous laugh “oh yea. That was embarrassing”  
Roxanne laughed “don’t worry you didn’t say anything too embarrassing. It took me until I was home in bed to realise that you didn’t call for Metro Man. Actually you didn’t even spring one death trap on me. Not even a single alligator. And I got all dressed up.”  
Megamind laughed “well I didn’t want to ruin the fun by calling that buzzkill”  
“He was a buzzkill. Always ‘saving’ me right when the banter was getting good”  
“Oh? And was the banter any good when I was intoxicated?”  
Roxanne laughed, and pretended to think “yea, it was. But mostly, we just danced”  
“That’s right, how did we go from you sitting on the chair to us dancing?”  
“Well you said that I have the most curvaceous hips you’ve seen, and would love to see me dance”  
Megamind’s whole body turned hot “I said that? That sounds pretty bad! That’s so... sleazy!”  
Roxanne shook her head and chuckled “no, no it wasn’t sleazy. I mean if it were some random at a bar, it would be. But you said it.. very.. what’s the word.. endearingly. Besides once I saw you dance, I was captivated.”  
“Really?” Megamind’s green eyes lit up  
Roxanne tucked another piece of hair behind her ear. “Yea, you are an amazing dancer”  
Megamind gave her a shy look “Would you like to dance now.. if you want to?”  
Roxanne nodded her head “Yea that sounds nice” 

They held hands while heading to an empty space of the restaurant, which they made their dance floor. The brainbots picked a soft piece of music. Megamind put his arms around her neck, while Roxanne grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him closer to her. They danced slowly. Roxanne’s hand moved up and down his back. 

Roxanne has never danced like this with someone. Dancing has always felt like a show, trying to get someone’s attention. She would move her hips, making sure her eyes were drawing the other person in. This feels nice. She didn’t realise it could be like this. She didn’t realise she wanted it like this, until now.  
“Be my girlfriend.” Megamind hadn’t meant to say it like that “what I mean is, there’s nothing more I would want in this world, then to call myself your boyfriend, ah I’m saying this really badly”  
Roxanne gave a little laugh, then looked serious “Could it be that easy? I’ve loved you for years, always wondering if you felt the same. I’ve been planning on asking for a while now, then I found out you’re with Minion. Aah this is so complicated”  
“It doesn’t have to be. You love me?” Roxanne smiled “Yes Megamind, I’m in love with you” Megamind kissed her hungrily. He’s been waiting so long, to hear those words. “I love you so much Roxanne” They spent some time on the dance floor, kissing and swaying. 

The pair sat down when their food was ready. 

“How’s Minion?”  
“He’s good. He said to say hi. He misses you”  
This caught Roxanne off guard “Tell him I said hi. And I miss him as well.”

There was another pause in the conversation before Roxanne asked “I have some questions, about your relationship, if it’s ok?  
Megamind smiled and gestured his hand for her to go on.  
“Ok. So are you two legally married?”  
“Legally no. But that’s only because I’m a wanted criminal. When I was 20, before we met you, I proposed. We held a ceremony in the basement of the lair. The brainbots and Minion did a beautiful job decorating the basement. They included some of our traditions, along with earth’s. It was an amazing day”  
“What are some of your traditions?”  
“Well in the wedding ceremony, we have our feet in some form of a body of water, like a lake or river. The brainbots built us a man made lake. They even included a waterfall for us. It’s so beautiful. Minion and I described some of the flowers and plants that were on our planet, and the brainbots made them from materials they gathered around town. They added twinkling lights on the roof to shine like the stars on our planet. We often spend time in the basement, just relaxing by the waterfall. I would love to show you, next time, if you like?”  
“I would love that. So the brainbots chose to make the lake, you didn’t program them to?”  
“No. The brainbots are smart creatures with their own thoughts and initiatives. They choose when they want to help us and when they don’t want to. When I’m battling Metro man, they would usually help, because they’re worried Minion or I would get hurt.” Having heard they were talking about them, the brainbot that was acting as their waiter came to the table.  
“You’re such a good waiter, aren’t you?” Megamind said while patting its dome. Then said more loudly “you all did such a wonderful job on the place tonight. The place looks amazing. Is that a painting of Rome? Who did that? Charlie was that you?”  
He turned to Roxanne “Charlie loves to paint, he’s a magnificent painter”  
Roxanne didn’t notice the huge painting on the wall until now. “Wow! That’s amazing!” A brainbot came up to her. “Are you Charlie?” It nodded it’s body as if to say yes. “You did an amazing job! I feel like I’m in Italy”

Charlie sat on her lap to keep getting pats.  
“So what are your other questions?”  
Roxanne blushed slightly “some are a bit too personal”  
“You can ask me anything. Minion has already told me that he doesn’t want any secrets from you. He hates that we kept this from you for so long. He’s worried that you won’t forgive him for it. You two have come so close over the past 8 years.”  
Roxanne smiled “We have. Apart from you, he’s the closest friend I have. I can’t imagine him not being in my life. I feel like I know him so much more now, after finding out about the two of you. So much makes sense! I would always try and find out what type of person he was into, male or female. We’d make a game of it” Roxanne’s smile faded “I wish I knew”.  
Megamind got up and kneeled in front of her “Roxanne I am so sorry for not telling you. At first I didn’t think it mattered. You were just a damsel. But of course you were never a damsel. You were always more to me. I wish I didn’t hurt you”

“It did hurt, still does, but I think I’ve already forgiven both of you” Megamind held one of her hands on her lap. His eyes went to her lips, she noticed and leaned forward to give him another kiss.

Once Megamind sat back down, and continued eating he asked “so what’s the other questions?”  
Roxanne’s smile seems shy all of a sudden. Megamind thinks he knows what she wants to know.  
“Do you want to know about Minion’s anatomy?”  
“Only because you said you tried something with Minion, before you knew he was asexual”  
“Oh. Well when I built Minion’s suit, I asked how much he wanted it to be like a human’s body. And he chose the gorilla design, saying it looks tough. So then I had the awkward question of asking how much he wants similar to an actual human. I showed him pictures of a human body, and told him about their differences between male and female. He thought about this and came back saying he wants both a penis and a vagina. He never wanted breast though.”  
“Oh wow, so he has both?”  
“Yea. That’s what he wanted. When we realised he’s asexual, I asked if he wanted me to take them out, if, maybe it offends him, having it, knowing what humans actually use it for. He said no, he’s happy having both the parts.”  
“Well, I’m happy for Minion, that would of been a hard decision to make, to decide which he wanted, and he’s happy with the pronoun He?” “Yea he is. I’ve asked him” Roxanne held Megamind’s hand, and smiled. 

After they finished eating their dinner, Roxanne got a text msg. She looked at her phone and groaned.  
“Is everything ok?”  
“Yea. I just got a lead for tomorrow. Metro Sea has taken another shark, this time it’s a Tiger shark. When will they learn that they can’t keep Tiger and Great White sharks in a small tank? This Tiger shark will die, just like the others did.”  
Megamind’s face went dark “Those idiots at Metro Sea are money-hungry and greedy. They have no care for the animals that they keep in small cages. Prisoners get treated better than those animals. And humans call me evil?”  
“Well what can we do?”  
“Lets go set it free!”  
“What? Are you serious Megamind? This isn’t some small fish, this is a 4 metre long Tiger Shark! How could we possibly set it free?”  
Roxanne’s body became full of goosebumps as Megamind gave her his huge, evil smile and answered “well you just happen to be on a date with the world’s greatest Supervillain!”


	7. Chapter 7

The Tiger shark charged at them, huge jaws wide. Predator, black eyes. The glass shook from the impact.  
“Oh, did you want to eat us?” Megamind said in a voice used for a child or a pet. “I bet we’ll taste good, whose a mean, big tiger shark, you are, that’s who. You’re huge! I bet those seals don’t stand a chance against you. Is that right? Big, mean tiger shark. I think I’ll name you....Stripey.” Without looking away Megamind asked “Can we keep him?”  
Roxanne shook her head “No. It’s massive!”  
“Oh. But it will fit right in at evil lair!”  
“He needs the ocean, where there are big seals to eat, isn’t that right Stripey?”  
“Oh you’re no fun” Megamind said pouting.  
Roxanne stuck her tongue out. Megamind responded by kissing her.

The brainbots lowered the tank they built, in the enclosure that’s holding Stripey. They did a great job building this tank within 10 minutes. It was amazing to watch. They brought the materials from maybe evil lair? Or from around town? Roxanne’s not too sure. They had to make the tank huge, so the shark can’t stop swimming, as it will die if it stops.

Roxanne doesn’t think she’s ever been this excited. “Ok so how are you and I getting to the beach? We are going to see Stripey get set free right?”  
Megamind smiled brightly at her “of course, my lovely, beautiful reporter. We’ll take the hover bike. It’ll be faster than the invisible car.”  
“Did you hear that Stripey, you’re going to go home. I bet you miss munching on those big snacks in the sea.” Roxanne asked the Shark. Then turned to Megamind “He’s beautiful, isn’t he!”  
“He is. You sure we can’t keep him?”  
“Yea, he needs his home.”  
Megamind pouted but still gave a huge smile. They both couldn’t help their huge smiles.

The alien and the reporter started to leave Metro Sea when the brainbots started lifting the tank out of the enclosure.  
“I’m glad we’re leaving, there’s something about this place, it gives me the creeps”  
Roxanne said  
“I get that too.”  
Roxanne looked down “I feel bad for the other fish and animals that we’re leaving behind. Is there a way to help them as well?”  
Megamind put an arm around her “I’ll think of something my love” she gave him a huge smile and kissed him. “Thank you”  
“Well to be honest, I’ve been wanting to set them free as well. I really do hate this place. Their tanks are tiny! How do they expect any living being to live in something like that. It’s not fair!”

The pair made it to the beach before the brainbots and Stripey. It’s 9pm, so it’s very dark, but they have some streetlights coming in. They sat on the sand while waiting for the show.  
“What if the tank breaks?” Roxanne asked  
Megamind held her hand “Don’t worry, the brainbots wouldn’t let anything happen to Stripey. He’ll be swimming and scaring sea life in no time.”  
Roxanne gave him a little smile.  
They could see light coming from above them. They looked up and there were about 500 brainbots carrying the tank thats holding Stripey. Some brainbots were also holding lights, while one must be recording, as Megamind got his phone out of his pocket, showing a live video of them. The brainbots made their way to the ocean. 

Megamind spoke into his watch “don’t drop him yet, keep going further, we don’t want him to get beached.”  
The brainbots went further in, and waited for further instructions. “Okay, that seems good. Now be careful when you release him, as he might come back up and bite you. Please make sure you all stay back.” The brainbots bowged an affirmative response. They lowered the tank, so it’s mostly in the water, and started to open the tank.

Stripey swam to the open door.  
“This is it!” Roxanne said while squeezing Megamind’s hand.  
“Go on Stripey! You can do it!” Megamind said to the screen. They can barely see anything past the shallow water in front of them, so it’s very lucky that one of them was filming.

The big Tiger shark must of seen something, because it went out of the tank fast. The brainbots quickly got the empty tank out and moved out of reach of the Shark.

The water was still for a moment, then Stripey leaped up, with a big fish in its mouth.

“That a boy!” Megamind commented  
“Aww he must of been hungry. Good job Stripey! Don’t forget about us! We’ll always remember you!”

A brainbot came with the dessert they missed out, from the restaurant. Megamind raised his bowl of mint choc chip ice cream, and realising he was making a toast, Roxanne raised hers as well.  
“To Stripey. May you live a long life, eating lots of seals and fish, and scaring the shit out of people!  
“To Stripey! You magnificent beast!” They tapped their bowls together and started eating.  


“You know Megamind, this is an amazing first date! You are amazing!”  
“I am aren’t I?”  
Roxanne laughed “and modest as well”  
Megamind gave a little chuckle “I can’t believe we just pulled that off!”  
Megamind then spoke into his watch “you all did a wonderful job! Daddy’s so proud of you!”

They sat in content silence for a little while. Megamind put his arm around her, and they laid down. “You’re right, tonight is amazing!” Their lips met for a kiss.  
“I never thought doing good would feed so... right. But tonight, freeing Stripey, it’s just such a wonderful feeling” Megamind continued “I’ve been thinking for a while, and I’m not sure if I want to continue down the villain path. It’s just, I want to be able to take you and Minion out, without having to worry about the cops or Metro man crashing our date. I want to be able to walk out for a cup of coffee without it being on the news. I hate that I’ve hid my relationship with Minion for so long. It’s not fair on him, and it sure wasn’t fair to you!”  
“If that’s how you feel, you should quit. You deserve to be happy.”  
“I’m not sure if it’s that easy”  
“Well, we will think of something”  
Megamind looks pleased about that, but still unsure.  
“Megamind, I’m sorry I haven’t given your answer yet”  
He gave a questioning look.  
“When you asked me to be your girlfriend. I need some time to think about it.”  
“Of course, take all the time you need”  
“Really? You’re not going to try and convince me?”  
Megamind laughed “no, I understand, it’s complicated, with me. I come with Minion.” then he smiled his biggest smile “besides you already said you love me. Nothing else matters!” Roxanne laughed and kissed him “I do love you”

They talked for most of the night, then eventually fell asleep there on the beach. The woke when the sun started to rise, and got to witness a beautiful orange, pink sunrise. Megamind took her home, they kissed good bye, ending the best date Roxanne has ever been on.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxanne’s at work with a horrible headache. It could be from sleeping on the beach. She smiled, it was worth it. She still can’t believe they released a tiger shark! Megamind looked so cute when he saw the shark for the first time. No, focus Roxanne! You need to work, stop thinking about him and his cute face! 

Roxanne groaned in her head when her boss called her into his office.  
“Metro sea cut the segment today. Apparently they lost their shark, it’s a fricken shark, how do you lose a shark!” Roxanne stopped herself from laughing. “So you’ll have to do the first segment on Metro co.”  
Metro co was a corrupt company that sponsors KMCP news. Named after their city, they would do anything to make money, and own a lot of huge corporations in Metro city. “What am I supposed to be doing the segment on?” Her boss shrugged “whatever you want, make up something”  
“So basically, it will be advertisement, and not actual journalism?”  
“Same thing”  
It’s not the same thing! Journalism is about important news that people need to know. But Roxanne can’t say that, she wants to keep her job. 

So now she has to make up something, with barely even any time. She can’t do the story on what she’s secretly working on, which is about how corrupt they are, with enough evidence to put them away for good. Roxanne sighed, this is just great. 

She was trying to type some crap about how great Metro co is, when Hal walks in her office.  
“What are you working on Roxie-roo?” He said as he leaned over her to look at her computer. She bit her tongue, as she almost said “a sexual harassment case on you leaning over me!” But instead told him what she’s working on.  
Then he had the nerve to ask her out, again! She declined, again. Why does he keep asking! How has he not gotten the hint? At least if she becomes Megamind’s girlfriend, she won’t have to worry about guys like Hal. 

It’s not that she doesn’t want to say yes to Megamind, it’s just, he’s married. It may not be legal but he’s still married. And the way he talks about Minion, well she can’t compete with that, they’re soulmates. Why does he want to be with her? When she’s with him, she forgets about all of this. He’ll give her his adorable smile, and she’s so close to saying yes, yes of course I’ll be your girlfriend!

She doesn’t know what to do. This isn’t a situation she was prepared for. If he was married but was making her the other woman, then she wouldn’t even question it, she’ll leave and wouldn’t see him again. But Minion knows they’ve gone on dates, and he’s okay about it all? Ahh she needs to stop thinking about it all and write something. 

After lunch her boss called her back in the office. “Roxanne what was up with your report today?!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You said nice things about Metro co, but your eyes didn’t show it, and your voice was off. Everyone knew you were lying”  
“Well I was”  
“Doesn’t matter, your a reporter, you look pretty and report, that’s all!”  
Roxanne could feel tears prickling her eyes. “Take the rest of the day off, I don’t want to see you right now.”  
“Really? Because of one stupid report?”  
“It’s not just one report. Whenever you mention Metro co on the news, your voice goes funny. I know you don’t like them, but this isn’t about you. I have a news company to run! Look it’s not like I’m firing you, I’ve given you a half day. Take it. People would love this”  
“Oh. Ok bye then” Roxanne left his office. She could feel a lot of eyes on her. She put her back straight, grabbed her bag, and quickly walked out.  


Roxanne wasn’t sure where to go. She could just go home, but she feels like she’ll think too much at home, and she doesn’t want to be in her head right now. There is somewhere she wants to go, someone she wants to see, but she’s not sure if he wants to see her right now. Things have been weird with him, but he’s her best friend. Should she? Deep down she already made the decision and was now heading his way.  


Roxanne entered evil lair. She saw him, and ran for a hug “Minion” Minion seemed surprised to see her, but went in for a hug anyway.  
“Miss Ritchi? Are you ok?”  
She didn’t answer, her tears finally came out. He hugged her tighter “it’s okay, your safe here.”  
Roxanne looked up and noticed the fur on his chest was all wet “sorry”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about! But I need to know, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Minion looked her over.  
“No, I’m not hurt, I’ve just had a horrible day. And I’ve really missed you. I didn’t realise exactly how much until now. It’s been a crazy week, and I’ve wanted to talk to you so much. Is Megamind home?  
“Not right now. Sit down, would you like some tea?”  
Roxanne nodded “thank you”  
Minion gave her another hug “I’ve missed you too, I’m glad you’re here now”

Roxanne sipped her tea, and dunked her biscuit in. She told Minion about her horrible day. He’s always hated Hal, he keeps saying that he’ll ‘take care’ of him for her, but she doesn’t want that. She knows Minion wouldn’t actually hurt him, he’ll just scare him off. But she will still feel bad about it.  
“I told you your boss was a sexist jerk! Ever since he made that remark about your make up not being enough for tv, I knew it.”  
“I don’t know, he can be alright some times”  
“And other times he’s a sexist jerk”  
Roxanne laughed “yea, you’re right”  


There was a pause in the conversation. “Megamind asked me to be his girlfriend”  
“Oh and what did you say?”  
“I’ll think about it” Minion gave her a ‘go on’ look. Roxanne got off the couch “how are you ok about this? He’s your husband!”  
Minion said calmly “because we both care about you” “But how can I compete with you! You’re soulmates!” “But you’re he’s soulmate as well”  
“What, no, that’s not what I mean. You have a weird alien bond”  
Minion laughed “what are you talking about?”  
“I don’t know, can’t you read minds or something?” Minion laughed louder “where did you hear that?”  
Roxanne looked down “I don’t know”  
Minion calmed down a little “sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. No we can’t read minds. And thank gosh for that. I’ve heard when Megamind’s asleep and dreams about you, and I do not want to see or hear that!” Roxanne blushed “oh uh really?”  
“You two are as bad as each other. Look, I know this situation is odd, but I really do care about you, you’re my best friend, and Megamind feels the same for you as he does about me, so please, just be his girlfriend and do the stuff that you sexual beings do!”

  
They could hear the invisible car pull up and Megamind came out “I’m home darling. Oh Roxanne, I didn’t know you were here.” He gave Minion a kiss on the tank. Then hugged Roxanne and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to go get started on dinner” Minion announced, leaving them two alone.  
Roxanne felt awkward all of a sudden “so how was your day?”. “Good thanks, how was yours?” “Bad actually”  
Megamind frowned “what happened?”  
“Oh just a bunch of things. It doesn’t matter now.”  
“Oh really?”  
Roxanne’s heart skipped a beat, it was now or never “yes”  
“Sorry?”  
“Yes, my answer is yes”  
“Really? You’ll be my girlfriend?”  
Roxanne nodded “I’m so in love with you, I’m sorry it took me so long to answer.” Megamind kissed her “that’s ok, my love, it was worth the wait”.  



	9. Chapter 9

It’s been a month since Roxanne and Megamind started dating. So much has changed. With Megamind’s and Minion’s help, Roxanne took down Metro co. It was amazing! She was supposed to do a report on how great Metro man is, blah blah blah. But instead she did her report on how corrupt Metro co are, especially the CEO Brian Phillips. She had eye witnesses, ex employees who got fired for knowing too much and even his own cousin Thomas, who said Brian will do anything for a quick buck, and he was always a selfish person. He then showed everyone evidence of Brian embezzling money. One of the ex employees also showed some evidence, of Brian covering up a work injury that happened because of cheap materials being used.

The brainbots picked up Brian, and brought him to Roxanne while she’s still on air. She brought the microphone to his face and asked “what do you have to say for yourself?”. Of course when she first started her report, KMCP took her off air straight away. This is where dating a supervillain who frequently likes to take over the tvs comes in handy. The two aliens kept her on air. Brian murmured a little then yelled “you’re fired”.  
Roxanne laughed “oh Brian, a prisoner can’t fire me” he turned to see cops behind him, with handcuffs ready. 

Minion had the brilliant idea to buy the aquarium, and free the fish and mammals back to their home. He kept the tanks but only for helping injured or unwell sea life, with the help of marine biologists and veterinarians. 

It’s been a wonderful month with Megamind by her side. She still can’t believe they are actually together. Roxanne has never been with someone so caring. Roxanne blushed a little as she remembered the first time she saw his brilliant blue body. He was so shy, it was adorable. He looked at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world, and she was going to be patient with him and wait, for his first time, but well, that didn’t happen. 

Now she just entered evil lair. Megamind crushed her into a hug, and told her he has something to show her. He asked shyly if he can blindfold her. He walked with her down some stairs, she’s never been to. There’s a sound of running water, and it smells amazing, like natural, fresh air, reminding her of a rainforest. This must be the basement that Megamind mentioned. How sweet of him to take her here. She’s secretly been dying to see it.

Megamind took off her blindfold. And Roxanne gasped. The place looks out of this world. There are colourful plants, in shapes she’s never seen before, beautiful flowers, and a the waterfall going into a man made river, surrounded by colourful rocks.

Minion’s there as well. He waved with a smile shy. Megamind brought her closer to the waterfall, near some flowers. 

“Roxanne my darling, beautiful girlfriend. This past month has been wonderful. I love you so much. I always will.” Megamind got down on one knee “will you marry us?”

Roxanne’s mouth fell open. The only word she could say is “us?”, as she looked at Minion.

Minion got down on one knee and held her hand. “Roxanne, I love you. It may not be as dramatic as Megamind’s love can be” both look at Megamind with a big smile “but Roxanne, I do love you. You’ve always been in my heart. I can’t imagine my life with out you. I want to spend my life with you as well as Megamind. I want to see your pretty face in the morning. I want to annoy you when you haven’t had your morning coffee yet, because we both know how you can be without your coffee first thing in the morning (both aliens gave each other a knowing look, making Roxanne laugh) I want to listen to your stories of your day, and I want your opinion on mine. And I just... want to be there with you.” 

Roxanne started crying. She didn’t realise how much she wanted this until it was right there. Because this whole time, she didn’t just want Minion to be Megamind’s husband. She wanted Minion to be her husband as well “I love you as well Minion. I want all of that. I love you both so much”

Minion gave her a tight hug  
“She didn’t give us an answer” Megamind said to Minion  
“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry both of you!” Megamind and Minion gave a relief look and all three of them went in for a hug. Megamind kissed Roxanne, then Minion kissed her with his tank between them. 

Roxanne is still a bit teary but she manages to say, with a hoarse voice “I’m surprised your proposal wasn’t over the top dramatic” to Megamind.  
Megamind smiled a huge smile, while Minion said “don’t speak too soon”  
Megamind spoke into his watch “code: now brainbots”

Roxanne looked up as part of the roof of the basement opened up. Then a loud noise echoed in the room, and colourful lights shone through. She moved a bit closer to see fireworks in the night sky. Roxanne laughed. Now this is Megamind!

Megamind got out a blanket, and they all sat on it, with Minion in the middle, who put his arms around both of them. Some of the fireworks formed to write the letters M.R.M always, with a heart around it. The three of them kissed and hugged again. Megamind and Roxanne kissed one arm each of Minions, then they kissed where his heart would be.

Roxanne couldn’t help her huge grin. She’s so lucky that she found her aliens. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you two” the other two answered with another kiss.


End file.
